


You'll Be Mine!

by Angelicallyinsane699



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also some moments of Papyton!, And romancy!, Asriel and Chara!, F/M, Fluff, I seriously love the ship, It shall be cute!, Romance, Some moments of Sansby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: "I'm going to make you my wife someday! And someday you'll be mine!"Chara didn't believe it when Asriel proclaimed that on that spring day. How could she? They were, like, seven maybe even eight when he said it! She couldn't believe him and didn't really believe it until, speed by ten years, she notices her relationship with Asriel changing and unable to go to her adopted mother she goes to the next best thing - people she knows! Is it actually possible for her to figure out her feelings and Asriel's feelings before their relationship changes too much?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So. I've obviously never played Undertale, I do not understand a lot and I don't know endings and I definitely know Chara was way before Frisk but both will be alive for this! I did watch a comic (Fading Away by Starbots) but I want to do something like that with Frisk and Chara in the same time line and everything happy! So don't hate me if something is slightly off but I'm hoping, fingers crossed, I can get it on my birthday on the 5th! But enjoy my try at an Undertale fanfiction! Oh! I also looked into it, tried to find a confirmed gender, but found that there's no confirmed gender for Chara or Frisk, so Chara is going to be a girl so expect she and her pronouns and they, them, their for Frisk! Just letting you guys know now!

_"I'm gonna make you my wife and someday you'll be mine, Chara Dreemur!" Chara looked up with all the, slight, innocence of a seven year old as she looked at her adoptive brother, Asriel Dreemur. He was standing so tall and proud, hands fisted on his hips and green eyes twinkling like stars, looking all proud that Chara felt guilty when the sound started low in her throat. He tilted his head. "Chara?"_

_Her snicker flew out with laughter so loud and abrupt it sounded like she was choking on their snack of crackers and when she started she couldn't stop. Her sibling, Frisk, was off with Sans and Papyrus, for which she was glad for she didn't need to get scolded for being mean to Asriel. This was genuine laughter and she couldn't stop it._

_"Chara!" Asriel whined with a blush starting in his cheeks and she just laughed crazily. Her cheeks were flushed and she gasped for air as tears pressed on her eyes and she flopped backwards on her back shrieking with laughter. She took a few moments, laying there on her back, arms curled over her aching stomach and sides, holding her sweater tightly in her hands as she gasped and slowly got her breathing under control. She sat back up and returned to her coloring._

_"That's funny, Asriel." She finally said kicking her feet lightly int he air and humming softly when she looked up in Asriel's shocked face and she tilted her hair, brown hair spilling lightly on her shoulder. "Asriel, you can't be serious! We're brother and sister."_

_"Adoptive!" He sheepishly replied with that same blush in his cheeks. "We're not related by blood and who even said I wanted to see you as a sister cause I don't!"_

_She just rolled her eyes at him and he scowled. "It's not gonna happen Asriel~ I don't ever plan on falling in love with you or anyone when I get big. Just like I don't plan on getting married ever!"_

_"Ever?" Asriel echoed looking strangely blank as he stared at Chara who nodded, sitting up on her knees and put her hands on her hips. She looked cute, almost angelic, with the sunlight hitting her brown hair and lit her dark brown eyes up to an almost burgundy glow that made Asriel reflexively swallow._

_"Never ever, Asriel! I'm never getting married or falling in love!" She chirped happily grinning like this was all one big joke and Asriel felt something strange in his chest. No way! Chara would fall in love and it would be with him! He was sure of it!_

_"But what if you do one day?" Asriel asked with a tentative tone as he met her eyes and she tilted her head when he noticed her lashes. They were long and thick, pretty eyes his mother always commented on when Chara used them to her advantage._

_"Not gonna happen!" She sang when the sound of a car door slam had Chara jumping onto her feet with her face, once bright with her emotions, got blank and her eyes dark. "I'm gonna go to the library."_

_"Wait, Chara!" He started standing up fast but Chara was running away thumping up the stairs to the homes library, leaving him alone. He was rushing at the stairs thumping up them halfway, hearing the voices of his Puncle Sans and Uncle Papyrus. Although it wasn't by blood He, Frisk and Chara called them so happily but he also heard the voices of that robot, Mettaton and that bar guy, Grillby._

_"Asriel! Perfect!" Tori chirped moments upon entering the house with the other five filling in but Asriel's green eyes met his mother's dark red's when he sucked his lips in when Puncle Sans caught his eyes._

_"I can't! I gotta go see Chara!" He got out fast before spinning and running up the stairs with his mother calling his name and he ran to the library. He rushed in slamming the door."Chara?"_

_"What are you doing?" She hissed from the corner of a bookshelf and he rushed over to the location of it and met angry dark brown eyes that almost appeared black with her anger."Go see your mom! I don't want them in here!"_

_"I don't want to be with them, I wanna hang out with you!" Asriel whispered frantically but already his guilt was flooding his chest when his mother called for him with Uncle Papyrus and Puncle Sans._

_"Go! I can see the guilt in your face! I don't want you to play with me if it'll make you guilty!"She hissed at him with irritation flooding her face and she pulled a book into her lap, her lashes lowering as she looked down and dismissed him completely. He stared at her and he fidgeted before sighing out turning on his heel to go. He wanted to play with her, a lot, color and do what they were doing before their family came home but Chara didn't seem to want too._

_"Asriel! There you are! Why did you run off like that!" Toriel demanded when Asriel walked down the stairs to the living room, his Uncle Papyrus sitting with that Mettaton and Puncle Sans with Grillby but his mother stood in the middle of the room, irritation on her face. He looked up at her, his green eyes bright in his face, her dark reds irritated. He wondered, briefly, how he got green eyes when his mother had dark red and his father had orange irises. It was weird._

_"I went up-upstairs." He stuttered over his words and, for some reason, when that happened his little southern drawl like his father's, became noticeable. Toriel's eyes nearly warmed at it but became firm until Frisk came barrelling out of the kitchen. Their shoulder brown hair, identical to Chara's, was pulled back in a little pony tail and their dark brown eyes seemed to have golden hues while Chara had burgundy._

_Asriel barely planted his feet down when they threw themselves at him in a tight hug like they'd been separated for centuries and he heard the chuckle it drew from his Puncle Sans."Howdy, Frisk." He stuttered out but smiled when they beamed bright like a sun ray._

_They nodded their own 'Howdy' at him without signing, then poked their own nose, causing confusion among the adults but Asriel smiled with understanding and nodded. "Yeah, Chara's upstairs." He said again when they smiled before turning to the stairs running up them loudly, eager ot see their sibling he guessed. He then looked up at his mother and looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry."_

_"Asriel, you need to start spending time outside or with Frisk. You spend every waking moment with Chara." He blushed at this when his mother squatted and sighed. "I don't know what to do with all three of oyu, you being attached to Chara and Frisk attached to her as well. What do you propose I do?"_

_"You're asking me?" Asriel asked in that seven year old way that made San's stand up and sighed placing a hand on Asriel's hand and made the boy blink at this when Toriel looked at Sans._

_"Tori, I don't think you should be worried. They're kids! They'll be hangin' out whenever possible when they get big, like all of us do. Besides, be grateful they're so close, they could be all hateful and attacking one another whenever possible like Undyne was when she was younger." Sans shrugged when Toriel squinted at that but stood up sighing when there came too distinct, different pairs of feet walking down the hall from upstairs and down the stairs. Asriel looked up when Frisk came walking down with Chara's whining and yanked her in while holding her arm and Chara, face blank, looked at her sibling. Then huffed like it was a big deal and held her hand out to Asriel.  
_

_"Come on, they want all three of us to read together." Chara stated like it was a big chore, a task, something she had to get done but it made Asriel's face light up in a way that surprised even his mother. "You coming, Asriel?"_

_Frisk smiled at him the way they and he smiled in response taking Chara's outstretched hand and smiled. "Okay. Let's go read then." Frisk made a sound of delight as they fist pumped the air and Chara's lips twitched with Asriel's. "Is that okay with oyu, Mom?"_

_Toriel seemed taken aback when Sans chuckled at this and she flushed just a bit and cleared her throat. "Yes, you can go read with Frisk and Chara."_

_"Sweet!" He was then dragged by the two siblings and yanked up the stairs laughing.  
_

_Even thinking back at it, Chara wondered why such a memory stuck with her so long. Or why that one in particular as there was nothing special or different about it but in the end that was like her "defining moment" as Toriel always mentioned it. She just wasn't sure why that was the one memory that stuck out among the rest._


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks why some aspects in this happened I will be clearing this chapter up in the next one with reasoning. This was just written after a night of barely any sleep and I just wanted to write some more. But enjoy a new chapter!

Chara's eyes parted, the memory or dream whichever it was, clung to her like one of Muffet's webs and she sat up on her knees, the blankets falling off her back and pooling with a whisper covering her calves and feet. Her lashes lowered when she stared at the tangled sheets and climbed out of the bed, half fighting out, and yawned when she stood in the middle of her room like a zombie or something. Her hair stuck up crazily, her chin had dry drool on it, cheek red from sleeping on the pillow and her lashes wanted to pull her eyelids shut and make her sleep again. She stumbled to her dresser, nearly slamming into it head first, yawning loudly when a knock on her door sounded. She grunted loudly in response, her throat and mouth dry making her long for a cup of water when she noticed Frisk enter.

It was strange, thinking ten years flew by so fast. Growing up here, with Toriel, wasn't bad at all and hell, it even diminished some of Chara's violent tendencies she had a child and cut her knife wielding out almost completely. Almost being the key word as they were still working on that bit. Frisk didn't look much different at age seventeen; they still wore their usual purple striped blue sweater, the collar modified now like a regular shirt that was a very slight V neck that showed the flat surface of their chest, stopping just before cleavage could ever be shone. A touch of sexy while remaining very modest and they still wore blue colored pants but in the style of jeans.

 _Are you ready to go out?_ Frisk signed as they looked at their sibling, tilting their head. Ah, that were was also another change in Frisk's appearance. Her eyes were no longer shut but wide open, something she started doing when she was ten and got compliments and it urged her to keep them open.

"Give me some time to wake up, take a shower and all that jazz." Chara finally got out pulling one of her dresses she kept bunched up instead of hanging up in the closet. She looked at Frisk then, a slow action of dragging her eyes to her sibling, when Frisk fiddled with their fingers. "Is something wrong?"

 _Is it okay for Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton and Grillby to be there? It's a family thing but Mom wanted them to feel like family, which they kind of are. Same with Undyne and Alphys!_ Chara never understood how she could see the punctuation her sibling made but she could hear the excitement Frisk would have if they ever dared to speak which they barely did.

"You know, you don't have to sign with me. When it's just us too, I won't go blabbing you can use big girl words." Chara stated before turning her eyes to the drawer reaching in, searching, before pulling out one of many pairs of black tights she had and a pair of panties and bra. She looked at Frisk who seemed on the verge of using their mouth but couldn't and she sighed smiling like she was giving up. "It's fine. I don't want you to have an aneurysm trying to speak. I'm gonna jump in the shower.

 _Alright, I'll tell Mom._ Frisk signed smiling sheepishly before they turned out of the room, sock clad lightly thumping as their pony tail drifted lightly on their back. Oh, yeah, they grew their hair out too. Chara kept her hair short, near her shoulders, while Frisk grew theirs out to the middle of their back. It was nice on them, fitting.

She smiled lightly shaking her head when she walked out of her bedroom after a minute, across the hall to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, grabbing a towel off the wrack, put her clothes on the toilet seat which she shut ahead of time, and turned to the shower turning it on listening the water burst out of the shower head like it'd been aching to do it all day and was finally happy to do it. She pulled her night shirt off, which was decorated with a taco with the cliche 'It's raining taco's!' on it but she loved that shirt and let it pool on the floor and kicked her bottoms off and stepped into the shower.

She had a no look at her body policy with herself, stupid as it was, but when Frisk started, er, blossoming and hitting puberty Chara got to overly self conscious. She could only note the spots where she didn't have as much, as softness or curves, as Frisk and vowed not to look at herself naked. Ever. But now that she finally grew out of the gangly body of a twelve year old and into the mature one of a seventeen year old she felt...weirdly grown up and other emotions but Tori assured her she'd get over the feeling when she finally finished puberty at seventeen. Which she was now.

"Stop thinking about that shit." She mumbled to herself before setting to the task of washing herself and closed her eyes tilting her head back into the hot water. She scrubbed her hair viciously, scrubbed her body hard with the sponge until it turned a rose red and stood under the burning hot water for a few more moments.

Chara didn't know how the others dealt with her or could handle looking at her, being around as she grew up. She knew the other timelines, she wasn't stupid, and she knew of how it went down with her doing what she did and she didn't understand how they still accepted her as Toriel's daughter. She tsked herself, turning the water off, and stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel rubbing her hair until it was damp and began scrubbing her already red skin dry. She looked like she was literally turning into a red tomato, ripe for picking, and it nearly made her laugh. She made sure she was completely dry before pulling her bra and panties on, then slide her dress up over her head, slid her arms in the sleeves on and let it drop down to the middle of her thighs. She then pulled her black tights on that went up near the top of her thighs, leaving no skin visible on her legs.

She got up, after sitting to get the tights on, and realized she was missing one thing. She opened the bathroom door she paused to scoop up her wet towel and pajamas throwing them into the hamper, then continued to her room the way she planned originally to do. She entered, leaving her door open as she'd only be a few moments. She slid her black ballet flats on, good for is she had to run but still cute and went well with her outfit, and pulled open her top dresser drawer reaching inside. She felt the smooth chain on her fingers tips, dragged her nails and hooked it then pulled it out, the chain cold and she unclasped it, slid it up making sure the pendant was facing right, then clasped again behind her neck and it settled down just above her cleavage. Not a lot showed, never a lot, just a some, more than Frisk, but nothing slutty. She was modest but not goody two shoes like her sibling.

She lightly touched the red heart, the sides softly curved but cold, and smiled softly with a melancholic edge to it as she stroked the smooth surface of it. She took a deep breath then nodded to herself. "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

 _Are you having a good time?_ Frisk signed to their irritated looking sibling, her eye brow twitching that Frisk could see. 'Chara?' She lightly tapped her siblings arm.

Chara dragged her dark brown eyes lifted to Frisk's and she exaggerated a smile at her sibling. She didn't want Frisk to regret bringing her but she wanted nothing more than to go home. "I'm fine."

 _That doesn't answer the question._ Frisk narrowed their eyes as they signed at Chara who sighed leaning back against the tree they were sitting under. Chara watched the deigns the leaves above made on her black tights when they stirred with the breeze and the light filtered through.

"I want to go home. I'm not...used to this. This is your element, your zone, Frisk. Not mine." Chara got out in an almost broke sentence, starting and stopping, like she was choosing words carefully. "I just want to leave, it's....strange. I'm not used to seeing so much affectionate people be together and the fact half of them are drinking doesn't make it easier."

 _Can you wait for a little while? We're expecting one more person._ Frisk signed then frowned at Chara's low, barely there groan. They knew their sibling was a very closed off person, protecting herself against hate, but so much so she was painfully shy to others or just wouldn't talk period. Like now! No matter what anyone did they couldn't drag more than three words out of Chara for her walls were up and were so thick they could be considered impenetrable.

"Frisk, I want to leave. I don't belong." She murmured sitting up a little straighter, her right leg tucked underneath her left that was laid straight and her right bent lightly and foot tucked under her thigh. "I can't deal with so much people interaction, I'd rather go home and watch shitty tv drama's we recorded last night and eat a bag of Doritos."

 _Chara, it's one more person!_ Frisk signed then paused and shook her shoulder. 'And there he is!' Chara could hear the others clamoring the new comer and she rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes painfully hard fighting yawns that had been there since this morning. They'd been at the park for three hours now and Chara felt like running out of there more intense than she had the first hour.

She scowled when Frisk stood up and tried dragging her with them."Fine! I'm up!" She snapped at them when her eyes drifted up on a familiar person. He was painfully familiar.

 _I told you. It's worth it to have stayed a few more minutes, right?_ Frisk signed with a knowing smile on their lips. It was like the commotion around them was holding their breathes as Chara's wide, dark brown eyes widened as they drank in the person in front of her.

"Chara, you look good." He spoke to her making her jerk lightly in response, at the words directed right at her with no hesitation. She took in his bright green eyes, the ones that hadn't dimmed a single bit from ten years ago, and his face was so familiar and when he held his hands out, a smile forming, she nearly felt her heart tear out of her chest.

"Asriel." She stated with a breathless tone and she could have sworn she'd start crying if she didn't get it under control. It was stupid to cry, she refused too let that happen and especially in front of all these people but facts of truth flooded her mind and made her chest ache.

No one knew how his leaving to stay with Asgore affected her, how he never called, never wrote, cut off all communication with her and never came home to see her again. How she read books at night, the same ones they did, because she missed her friend. Best friend. Someone closest to her and he just up and left. She felt that sadness, the chasm it formed when she thought of him, dry up with anger as she marched up to him, tilting her head back so she could get a clear view of his face. She raised her hands up and cupped his face, staring at his eyes when she slid her hands to his shoulder and she smiled pleasantly. A smile on Chara was as rare as seeing a solar eclipse and those around them held their breathes at the sight of it. Chara really could look identical to Frisk, if she tried, but that wasn't the main concern at that moment.

She was clenching his shoulders tight, feeling a brief stab of regret she didn't wear her two inch heels, and shifted closer. She kept that smile as her right eye brow twitched and the muscles underneath her left eye twitched after which faintly fascinated Asriel. That is until Chara raised her leg, the movement silent and so smooth,  no one noticed until she was slamming her foot down on Asriel's toes making him howl in shock and pain as she backed up turning away. She had dignity to walk away with her head high, back straight, and her arms lightly swaying like her hips.

"Chara! Hang on, we need to talk!" Asriel got out after the shock wore off and he tried standing upright only for his toes to shriek in pain and he cringed when Chara took one look of her shoulder. Her eyes, dark brown, appeared to be lit on fire from the inside and the sun nearly making that burgundy hue a bright scarlet with her emotions. She looked up, those scarlet irises bright, acting like she needed to think before actually talking and dropped those burning eyes on Asriel once again and smiled cutely.

"Suck my left ass cheek, Assriel Dreemur."

* * *

Of course, now that she had run home and was in the solitude of her room, her face was on fire. She regretted her childish antics at seeing her adoptive brother but she just couldn't help it! Her anger surged like a black wave that was being held back by a tiny dam- basically impossible to stop the surge and out it flowed in her stupid mouth moving before she could stop it and she was slamming her foot on his toes. She groaned covering her hot face with her hands nad hide both in the bed, the blankets cool, and laying half on her stomach and partially on her side she curled her legs up, her right leg being on top going up higher than her left leg.

She didn't want to see anyone, not now or ever, after making a mockery of what was supposed to be some kind of welcome home party for Asriel and she went and ruined it. All because of some stupid childish anger on her part of their childhood. She felt weirdly like crying and swallowed it down like a fist in her throat but sat up after a moment when she heard the creak of her door hinges and in came Frisk, the sounds of their family downstairs loud briefly, then muted when they shut the door softly. They walked over to Chara and climbed on the bed, laying next to Chara surprising her and her eyes widened for a moment before shutting them.

"Why're you up here?" She asked then opened her eyes to see them again if they decided to sign at her instead of talk. She knew they could talk, just like they knew she could, and she hoped one day Frisk would talk. But for now they would sign and get their point across, hell, Chara was sure everyone was fluent in the sign language and it was a help when they signed and they talked back. It saved an awkward situation of saying the wrong thing while signing.

 _It's okay to be mad at him,_ Frisk signed as they looked at Chara, who's lids drooped, but they smiled just a bit. _I was mad at him for a long time too when he left. You're not the only one._

A snort flew out of Chara's mouth. "Yeah but I didn't see you calling him Assriel and telling him to suck your left ass cheek while stomping on his foot!" Chara snapped closing her eyes for a moment when a familiar sound came bubbling out of Frisk's throat and she opened her eyes again in surprise. It was a snicker that came and brought giggles. Chara had to blink a few times before the humor slowly crept and she swallowed down her own giggles as she fought the urge to grin with Frisk who found humor in this.

 _It's more like you did it for both of us!_ Frisk was giggling still as they signed and Chara finally let her own giggles spill out as she finally grinned at her sibling who smiled brightly giggling with her. Chara and Frisk became inseparable when Asriel left, so this closeness of giggling and grinning was a welcomed occurence to Chara. Hell, the last time they did this together they were thirteen years old and finally going through puberty and giggling about boobies and junk Toriel had talked to them about.

Chara finally sighed out her giggles when she looked at Frisk intensely. Frisk was like a softer, more muter version of her and a true pacifist, never a violet urge out of them; Frisk was like a little butterfly, harmless, while Chara was like a yellow jacket stinging without warning and no one knew when it'd happen again. Frisk and Chara shared the same brown hair, dark brown eyes but while Frisk had tanner skin and Chara's was a soft peach color, their eyes were different too if anyone cared to look. Frisk's had that golden hue, like honey, while Chara had a burgundy hue that had the tendency to look scarlet if she was provoked enough. Like the growl a dog would give, a hiss a cat emitted or the rattle of a rattle snake Chara's eyes went scarlet when she was angry. It was all part of nature, or so she figured.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed oyu." Chara finally got out after examining her sibling long enough and Frisk blinked, their eyes surprised almost, then warmed up to a golden brown as they finally signed back and Chara blushed.

 _It's fine! I appreciate you diong it, surprisingly or not, it's nice to see you have emotions! I'm sure if we explained to everyone why you got mad they'd be more lenient with you._ Frisk signed smiling at Chara who blushed continuously, wondering if her cheeks would ever cool down, and she hid her face but kept one eye free to watch Frisk sign. _I understand it at least. But you should apologize to Asriel later, one on one._

"That's the thing. I don't think I can be alone with him, Frisk." Chara whispered in response feeling embarrassed at letting that slip out and she clenched her jaw softly. She hated letting things slip out because she was comfortable with her sibling but Frisk smiled like they understood instantly. They jumped up then reached out rubbing Chara's hot cheek affectionately with their palm like Chara was a cat or a dog and her eyes widened.

 _I'll go talk to them! Don't worry!_ Frisk signed at her then took off across the room and was exiting quickly before Chara could protest against that when the door was swinging shut and they were thumping downstairs.Chara sat up then with those hot cheeks, left side of her hair all mussed up from laying on and she blinked with wide eyes before smiling softly and let her head fall forward as a mirthless laugh left her lips.

Of course, Frisk was the favorite, the pacifist, of course they'd all listen to them more than her. She didn't know why but seeing Asriel and then thinking these bitter thoughts about Frisk, this strange chasm she never wanted to feel, plugged up so much she'd never feel it, ripped open and with it brought this dark down spiral and the last thing Chara noted before she let her mind blank was the warmth of tears sliding down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter Three

Chara would have liked to say that she stayed in her room the rest of the afternoon and night, long after all other's left, but the snarling of her stomach and the scent of cooking dinner coaxed her out of her bed after her crying jag ended. Once the coaxing was done she was lured out of her room, walking hesitantly down the hall only to hear the soft murmurs of dinner conversation and she hesitated. That is until Frisk came barrelling upstairs, a large plate of spaghetti in their hands and garlic bread that looked so golden and warm her mouth was instantly wet and she nearly started drooling when Frisk looked and smiled.

'Hungry?' They signed when Chara smiled taking the plate from them and turned on her heel to go back to her room and Frisk followed her. She was sitting back on her bed, glad a TV was put in her room, when she flicked it on to some stupid comedy show and when she couldn't find anything better, kept it there.

She inhaled her pasta practically, swallowing the hot noodles as fast as she could even while scalding her throat and making a hot path down her throat but it was so good and her stomach demanded more. She paused only when Frisk, somehow, materialized a Coke can and she smiled. "Thanks."

'You're welcome!' They signed back when Chara cracked open the Coke and gulped down the liquid before biting in the garlic bread and actually, nearly, moaned at how good it really was. She wondered briefly why, when not eating a whole day, food tasted ten times better?

"So why aren't you eating downstairs with them?" She asked finally after swallowing a mix of garlic bread and pasta, looking curiously at her sibling. Frisk seemed to think this through before they actually shrugged and a smile graced their face.

'I'm with them all the time, you know? I barely see you that much, you're always skulking around or hiding  in the library like some kind of goon.' They signed at Chara only to grin at her when they then slapped their thighs with the palms of their hands. Chara could only blink as she looked at her sibling before going back to slurping down pasta and drinking her Coke, devouring the golden garlic bread.

It was long before her food was gone, her Coke only half way drunken, and her stomach was so filled she felt like she would puke if so much as the lightest pressure was put on her stomach. "That was seriously good." She sighed out, putting her Coke on the bedside table she had, and flopped backwards.

'Right? Uncle Pap made the pasta and Asriel made the garlic bread!' Frisk signed at Chara, who rolled onto her side and then scoffed lightly. She grinned without humor and let her eyes slid shut as her feet and calves dangle off the side of the bed. 'Chara, I'm not gonna lecture you like Mom will later about the thing with Asriel, I'm just saying as your sibling you should give him a chance to explain.'

Chara considered this but was closing her eyes instead as she chose to let her mind doze. She couldn't come up with a good answer other than curling up lightly, the bottoms of her feet flashing at the bottom. "Can you go? Not to sound rude, I'm just tired." She kept her eyes shut but she could all but feel Frisk nod and stand up making the bed bounce. She heard the floor boards squeak as Frisk walked out and shut the door behind them.

Chara felt like such an outsider the feeling nearly hurt her chest. It was near crippling. And it was getting worse lately, the feeling of being alienated, from being so different. She wanted to cry, wanted to sob, and couldn't find the urge to do even that as she curled up into a tight ball. She wasn't sure what would happen, her freaking out and slamming her fists into the wall or smashing anything she could to get this feeling to go away or she passed out. Of course, she felt the call and pull of sleep that lured her in and she got a little kick out of just how cliche like she fell under the pull of sleep.

* * *

_"Where's Asriel." Chara had asked that question more than a thousand times already and Toriel refused to answer. Chara clenched her hands into fists, very aware of how her sibling was actually crying in the other room and she felt her anger surging. "Where is Asriel."_

_"Chara, please." Toriel got out weakly as she looked down into those furious eyes of the seven year old Chara, not one bit of her that wasn't tight and tense, her jaw so tight it looked close to breaking her teeth. Toriel walked to the living room, the whole family of Mettaton and Papyrus, Sans and Grillby, and of course Alphys and Undyne. Toriel was just sitting in her chair when Chara walked in, the attention was on the crying Frisk so her anger went unnoticed._

_"Where. Is. Asriel." She asked slow with anger boiling and her chest was becoming hot, to too hot, and she felt like shrieking. Toriel's dark red eyes met Chara's angry, furious eyes and Toriel dropped her eyes when Sans, in best intentions, decided maybe to intervene._

_"Look, kid, you should calm down and listen to your Mom." Sans started slowly when Chara's burning eyes slammed on him, hotter than Grillby and sharper than any knife she could have glinted when those eyes went back to Toriel._

_"Where is he?" She finally screamed drawing the attention onto her, Frisk turning to look at her with wet eyes. "Where is Asriel? Where is he?"_

_"Chara, please!" Toriel shouted at her making them surprised and Chara felt the anger give a final, awful lurch inside of her like a black wave inside her. She inhaled through tightly clenched teeth as she turned kicking the wall and slamming the coffee table over, realizing she was shrieking over and over wordlessly._

_Then she put together the words coming out of her mouth. "Where is he where is he where is he! **Where is he?!** " She screeched over and over like a broken record when she gasped in and out, air hot in her lungs making them tight, and she gripped her hair tightly with gasps sliding in and out hard. " **Where's Asriel?!** **Where is he?** "_

_'Chara!' Frisk was signing at her, trying to get her attention, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't pay attention. She couldn't understand. Nothing made sense and nothing was going to make sense other than the sudden, gut clenching realization that she was going to be alone. She was alone._

_"No! **No!** **Where is Asriel!** " She was screaming and gripping her hair so hard she nearly ripped it out at the roots. No, there was no way. Asriel had promised not to leave her, had promised he'd always come home and never leave her. So where the hell was he? _ **Where was Asriel?**

_"Chara!" She faintly felt Toriel's hands covering hers when warmth seemed off her hands and she faintly recognized the red blood welling and rolling down in thick droplets from her knuckles only to drip off in perfect tiny splattered dots of red on the carpet from her fingers._

_"Chara! Chara! Chara-"_

* * *

"Chara!" She jerked up right with a gasp and her hand shot out before she could stop it, cracking whoever woke her right in the face. They yelped and moved back across the room, stumbling a bit, only for the lights to flicker on and she squinted at the sudden brightness. She rubbed her eyes hard for a few moments with her eyes watering at the brightness but they eventually adjusted when she squinted at the figure holding their nose and she sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Asriel, how many times have I ever told you not to wake me up like that?" She said coldly crossing her arms over her chest glaring at Asriel who rubbed under his nostrils then pulled away and grimaced at the line of blood there. He looked at Chara who just squinted at him with that same closed off look on her face that she'd had from the moment they'd met at the picnic again.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He replied holding his hand against his nostrils but walked closer to Chara again and, yanking her computer chair over, sat down next to Chara sighing and letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment before opening them again. "Can we talk? Seriously?"

"Fine." Chara sighed out after about ten minutes of silence, her mind unable to handle that level of silence, and she looked at her hands. "Asriel, you are insane if you think I'm going to just forgive you for taking off like that. You know where I was at mentally when you took off to Asgore's place without telling me."

"I know but it was out of the blue I decided it!" Asriel whispered fiercely when Chara narrowed her dark eyes on Asriel who sighed letting his eyes shut for a moment. "I understand the mental state you were in but you need to understand I was taken to Asgore's out of nowhere!"

"So what? It doesn't make up for it!" She snapped at him then sighed out moving her hand up rubbing the back of her head head hair and then looked at him from under her lashes, even from across the room. "I'm not about to be one of those stupid, cliche girls in the book who remains mad at the dude for leaving and make it up through the whole plot. I won't be like that. But I won't lie I am angry and upset with you, so you gotta give me time."

 Asriel who dabbed at his nostrils a few times sighed softly when he slid the sleeve of his shirt over the heel of his hand and pressed it against his nostrils instead. "I understand, Chara, but don't go avoiding me like you were earlier when Frisk brought dinner to you. It's not gonna go unnoticed with Mom." He got out in a sighing way as his green eyes met her dark browns and he then wondered how he must appear to Chara. Probably just like a grown up version of himself.

Chara, on the other hand, didn't care how she appeared to Asriel. She never did. So she stood up, wearing pajamas with confetti on the pants, and the words 'I Don't Give A Fuck!' written in bold bright colors like the ones on her pants with those little part horns from the first letter straight to the K in fuck. It was bright, cute and yet screamed Chara. Chara walked over to Asriel, her hair sticking up on the right side from her deep sleep. He jerked when her hand came slashing out of nowhere it seemed and he blinked at her then down at her hand. "Come on."

Huh? "Huh?" He finally got out loud echoing his thoughts stupidly but Chara just rolled her dark eyes and wiggled her hand huffing in irritation, per usual Chara behavior. She always seemed to expect Asriel, even now, to understand her as well as he did when they were young and it irritated her that he didn't and he stared at her clueless.

She rolled her eyes again and shifted like she'd stomped but really just rolled her weight more heavily on one leg than the other. "Come on, shake on it! We'll try to be friends before jumping up to siblings again."

Asriel, unlike Chara, didn't like something in that sentence and it was the word _siblings_. He didn't like it just as he didn't when they were little and Chara raised her brow at his silence. "Chara, before I shake, do you remember that promise I made?"

Chara squinted then dropped her hand in a scoffing way as she put her hands on her hips. "That stupid one you made saying you were going to make me yours and your wife? That stupid one when we were, like, seven years old?" She questioned looking up at him incredulously and he just stared back at her evenly. "You cannot be serious!"

"I'm dead serious." Asriel replied with Chara trying to still looked shocked, her face morphed with it while trying to believe he was joking. She looked and acted juts as she did when she was seven but there was still, definitely, something different with her. And it wasn't just her grown up body, her flare of hips and breasts and the way her features came in perfectly in an adult way. It was deep down, in Chara's mind and heart, that he sensed the change in her. Something he just wasn't grabbing or in reach of.

"That was a stupid promise." She finally brought him back to the moment, her eyes hard now, like dark brown gems with a streak of burgundy in it. Her short hair was familiar, at least, but she was still unknown to him. Just as he was to her. "I'm not going to honor that, you can, but I won't. Frisk seems to be hanging out with everyone and, with a very human Temmie might I add, is considering relationship wise! I am not going to let oyu make me fall in love with you or somethin' stupid like that!"

"It's not stupid! Come on Chara, please? Just to make it interesting?" Asriel finally put in widening his green eyes at her, like stars and a puppy dog look all in one, and it made her heart squeeze in her chest. She hated that the look still got to her and made her heart tight, hard to say no to it. Sure, she had violent tendencies and was hard and cold to others Asriel knew even now, ten years later, that she was still vulnerable to his look.

She cursed under her breath and held her hand out with an irritated breath, glaring up at him. "Just fucking shake already!" She snapped making him grin at her loss of composure while she found it irritating. He slid his hand into hers and they both pumped. It was like watching some strict business deal go down and it was like their hands slid together and fit perfectly like two pieces. Chara refused to acknowledge that and slid her hand from his and rushed across the room quickly. She climbed into bed in record time and he laughed. "Now get out!"

"Thank you, Chara~" He replied playfully as he turned the light off, opened the door and grinned. "See you in the morning~"

"Get out already!"


End file.
